Zwierzątko
by NiebieskaMyszka
Summary: Doflamingo posyła po swoje ulubione zwierzątko, jak pieszczotliwie określa Lawa, żeby poczytał mu bajkę na dobranoc... Czysty PWP, dla fanów gatunku.


To w dalszej częsci jest jeszcze bardziej zboczone, więc słabsze osoby proszę o zabezpieczenie się w jakieś środki uspokajające, a pozostałych zapraszam do lektury. Będzie druga częśc, ponieważ Mycha, jak zawsze nie mogła się spiąc w jednej, dłuższej części :(

**Zwierzątko #1**

**Bajka na dobranoc**

(_DoflamingoxLaw_)

_One Piece autorstwa Eiichiro Ody_

Law otworzył drzwi w trakcie rozmowy Doflamingo ze Światowym Rządem przez Den–den Mushi. Zaciekawiony rozwojem sytuacji w ciszy usiadł na krześle przy stole, kompletnie ignorując zasady dobrego wychowania, ciekawie łypiąc na leżącą obok niego książkę.

Okładka z parą obściskujących się i całujących zajadle kochanków z długimi, rozdwojonymi językami wzbudziła jedynie chwilowe zainteresowanie, które natychmiast umknęło, kiedy wrażliwe ucho Lawa wyłapało interesującą frazę o najgorszym pokoleniu piratów w dziejach. Skrywany słabo kpiący uśmieszek wypełzł leniwie na jego usta, kiedy rozłożył się wygodniej na krześle, prostując nogi i krzyżując w kostkach.

Tym razem niebieskie spodnie w czarne łaty, z luźnymi, mokrymi od deszczu nogawkami pasowały do długiego płaszcza w kolorze zgniłej zielni. Nie zdjął go mimo panującego w pomieszczeniu gorąca, zamiast tego poprawił czapkę łapiąc za daszek i przymknął powieki, zmęczony słownymi utarczkami zresztą załogi, która z niewyjaśnionych powodów traktowała go podobnie jak Doflamingo, jak dziecko wymagające nieustannej opieki.

Rzucił krótkie spojrzenie shichibukai, który nosił zwyczajne fioletowe spodenki do połowy łydek, ulubione pantofle z zawiniętymi końcami i różowy pierz na szyi, na widok którego Law skrzywił się, co Doflamingo przyjął z nieukrywaną radością. Rozpięta szeroko żółto–czarna koszula odsłaniała nagi tors, a okulary przeciwsłoneczne groźnie błyszczały w słabym słońcu popołudnia.

– Fufufu, więc interesują was teraz młodsi, ładnie to tak ze strony starych dziadów? – Doflamingo zaśmiał się na widok rosnącego zainteresowania Lawa.

– _Nie jesteśmy zainteresowani twoimi szyderstwami. Zależy nam na czasie, więc mamy nadzieję, że pojawisz się jako jeden z shichibukai, jak wcześniej obiecałeś_ – odpowiedział ślimak, marszcząc się energicznie i pocąc pod wpływem gorliwości wypowiadanych słów.

– Nie musicie zgrywać takich niewiniątek – Doflamingo nie ustępował, uważnie obserwując Lawa, który jedynie prychnął wsłuchany w końcówkę rozmowy. – Zastanowię się. – Bez zbędnej zwłoki rozłączył się, a ślimak zapadł w pozorny sen aż do następnego razu.

– Czego ode mnie chcesz? – zapytał Law, opierając miecz na ramieniu, gdy jego ostrze spoczęło na ziemi, między nogami pirata.

– Nieuprzejmy jak zawsze – zaśmiał się Doflamingo, poświęcają chwilę na przemyślenie sytuacji. Oparł głowę na ramieniu, wesoło przyglądając się swojemu piratowi.

Law prychnął, posyłając mu kpiące spojrzenie. Po chwili shichibukai przemówił podejrzanie słodko:

– Chcę, żebyś mi poczytał.

Law uniósł czarne brwi, zamrugał i spojrzał na książkę. Uśmiechnął się niczym mały diablik, odsuwając od siebie tom romantycznych opowieści o przygodach szalonego uwodziciela. Zaśmiał się, wyraźnie odczytując intencje Doflamingo. Shichibukai przyglądał mu się z uwagą, a na jego ustach wciąż widniał uśmiech.

– Tylko po to mnie wezwałeś?

Śledził każdy krok shichibkai, ściskając mocniej pochwę miecza, jakby miała mu w czymkolwiek pomóc, gdy straci panowanie nad własnym ciałem. Atrakcyjny i pełen skrywanego wdzięku pirat zmarszczył brwi, groźnie łypiąc na Doflamingo, kiedy ten przechadzał się tuż pod jego nosem.

– Czy to za mało? – zaśmiał się Doflamingo. - Chodź i nie każ mi czekać. I nie zapomnij książki.

Kiedy Law dźwignął się na nogi, shichibukai zdążył już się ułożyć na poduszce na łóżku, które znajdowało się w pokoju przeznaczonym na sypialnię.

Law wkradł się do środka, rozglądając zaciekawiony, nieco przytłoczony bogatym wystrojem. Shichibukai poklepał miejsce obok siebie, jednak pirat wybrał miejsce przy oknie, gdzie ustawiono szeroki i bardzo wygodny fotel.

Doflamingo zaśmiał się, jednak nie zamierzał sprowadzić Lawa do siebie siłą. Czy tak nie było ciekawiej? W końcu i tak przyjdzie do niego, gdy nadejdzie czas. Zawsze wracał z podkulonym ogonem, kiedy brakowało mu godnego rywala. Albo kochanka.

– Ciekawa lektura – zauważył Law, siadając na fotelu, założył nogę na nogę, wertując strony dość opasłej książki, ilustrowanej czarno–białymi szkicami. Jego brwi często unosiły się i opadały, gdy na twarzy zagościł uśmiech.

– Wiedziałem, że ci się spodoba – powiedział Doflamingo i zaśmiał głośno, szczerze uradowany otrzymaną pochwałą.

– Bardzo do ciebie podobna – zauważył cierpko Law, próbując zamaskować przyjemność z powodu tak pozytywnej reakcji.

Zazwyczaj otrzymywał w odpowiedzi równie cierpki komentarz, mimo szczerych chęci ze strony Doflamingo, który usiłował nie okazywać zbytniego entuzjazmu na myśl o towarzystwie swojego ulubionego zwierzątka.

– Masz o mnie takie złe mniemanie.

– I wcale ci to nie pochlebia – odparł lekko znudzony Law, śmiejąc się pod nosem, zamknął książkę i przejechał palcami po okładce, dokładnie przyglądając się postaciom starannie wyrysowanym na twardym, połyskującym materiale.

Doflamingo wybuchnął śmiechem, doskonale wiedział, co teraz krążyło po głowie jego ulubionego zwierzątka i naprawdę zamierzał część z tych fantazji spełnić ww właściwym czasie. Na razie musiał go odpowiednio zachęcić. Lubił perwersyjne zabawy i, wbrew powszechnej opinii, wybierał jedynie te osoby, którym również sprawiały one przyjemność.

– Skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że nie.

– Mam ci tylko poczytać do snu? – zapytał Law, a jego ton sprawiał, że włosy na plecach Doflamingo uniosły się pod wpływem nagłego podniecenia.

Uwielbiał tego dzieciaka, nawet jeżeli nie uważał go za pełnoprawnego członka swojej rodziny, to nadal cenił bystry umysł i wolę buntowania się zawsze i wszędzie, ale też realną ocenę swoich szans.

Nie rzucał się na niewłaściwego człowieka bez wcześniejszego zabezpieczenia się w odpowiednie środki perswazji. Niestety często zbytnia pewność siebie sprowadzała na Lawa nieszczęście, szczególnie kiedy próbował mierzyć się z nim, Doflmingo, osobą na tyle silną i nieprzewidywalną, że zdołała w stosunkowo krótkim czasie osiągnąć praktycznie wszystko i nie stracić przy tym życia.

– Wiesz przecież że sypiam bardzo dobrze – zaśmiał się Doflamingo w odpowiedzi, a Law prychnął. – Myślałem raczej o ciekawszej rozrywce.

Zaskoczony pirat poderwał głowę, którą ułożył na przedramieniu opartym o podłokietnik fotela. Przyglądał mu się chwilę z mieszanymi uczuciami, kiedy jednak pojawiło się to coś w spojrzeniu pirata, co shichibukai bezbłędnie rozpoznał, nie czekał długo.

– Uważasz, że mnie pokonasz?

– To tylko puste słowa, myślisz, że mnie nimi zwyciężysz? – zaśmiał się z wyższością Law, a mina Doflamingo była wyjątkowo drapieżna.

– Nie chcesz choć raz mnie pokonać?

– Sam tego dokonam, bez zbytecznej łaski – oświadczył stanowczo Law.

Słodki dzieciak, nadal śniący o niemożliwym.

– Mam rozumieć, że nie podejmujesz wyzwania?

Chytry uśmiech i oczywiste zamiary wcale nie odstraszyły Lawa, wręcz przeciwnie, poczuł się zachęcony do podjęcia wyzwania rzuconego przez jego, obecnie, największego wroga.

– Wystarczy, że przeczytam ci bajeczkę na dobranoc – prychnął Law, ale wyglądał na wyraźnie zainteresowanego ofiarowaną propozycją. Wstał z książką w ręce, przyjrzał się rozłożonemu na łóżku Doflamingo.

– Do samego końca – zauważył shichibukai, co oznaczało, że dołoży wszelkich starań, aby przeszkodzić mu w dokonaniu tego tytanicznego wysiłku.

Biedny dzieciak nie wiedział, co przygotował dla niego los, ale ostatecznie nie będzie to takie straszne. Wielokrotnie już miał okazję spędzić wieczór w ramionach swoje kapitana.

– Tylko jedną historię, a potem radzisz sobie sam – warknął Law, odwrócił się w stronę osłoniętego firanką okna. – Mam sam wybrać? – zapytał jeszcze, a Doflamingo zamruczał z przyjemnością, obracając się na bok i podpierając głowę na łokciu, ze zgiętą w kolanie nogą obserwował Lawa.

Pirat rzucił mu ostatnie spojrzenie, zanim nie przewertował książki w poszukiwaniu najciekawszej historii. Sam shichibukai zastanawiał się, czy nie lepiej będzie własnoręcznie wybrać odpowiednią opowiastkę, jednak to mogłoby wzbudzić podejrzenia czujnego dzieciaka. Przez kilka ostatnich lat nauczył się odczytywać aż za dobrze jego intencje, przynajmniej te najbardziej oczywiste.

– Wybrałeś już? – zainteresował się Doflamingo, a Law wzruszył ramionami.

– Wszystkie są takie same.

– Daj spokój, masz już swoją ulubioną, prawda? – zaśmiał się, śledząc uważnie sylwetkę Lawa.

Znał pobieżnie praktycznie wszystkie historie zamieszczone w książce, a jego kociak zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, co znacznie ułatwiało zabawę im obu. Wybierze dokładnie taką, którą sam Doflamingo by wybrał.

Wiele czasu upłynęło od kiedy się poznali, dlatego też Law zdążył przyswoić jego sposób myślenia i naśladować w najmniej sprzyjających kwestiach. Przejął też część jego nawyków, jak dziecko przejmuje nieświadomie zwyczaje rodziców lub opiekunów, z którymi długo przebywa. Dzieciak nic się w tym względzie nie różnił.

– Ta ci się spodoba – oświadczył tajemniczo Law i ułożył książkę na przedramieniu, żeby wygodniej mu się czytało. Doflamingo ziewnął pozornie znużony.

– Potraktuję to jako wyzwanie.

I ułożył się wygodniej na posłaniu, a ramiona Lawa wyraźnie opadły, opuściło je napięcie i przygasła czujność kociaka, zupełnie nieroztropnie. Najciekawsze dopiero na niego czekało.

– _Przypominam sobie jedną bardzo wyjątkową historię, w czasie największej podróży mojego życia po czterech morzach. Zwiedziłem liczne, niebezpieczne wody, poszukując miłości i czułości, której nie zaznałem z rąk bliskich mi osób. Odrzucony z powodu własnej inności zapragnąłem udać się do miejsca zrozumienia, piękna i młodych bożków miłości_.

Law zaśmiał się mimowolnie, a Doflamingo mu zawtórował.

Historia pisana językiem prostym i bardzo subiektywnym, traktująca o gorącym romansie. Shichibukai zastanawiał się, czy Law celowo wybrał akurat tę, bo jako jedyna traktowała o miłości pozornie spokojnej, czy raczej z czysto praktycznego punktu widzenia – najkrótsza ze wszystkich, ale jaka intensywna i przyjemnie wkraczająca w pole zainteresowań Doflamingo.

– _Wspominam jedną szczególną wyspę i pewnego urodziwego młodzieńca o __lokach porównywalnych z kobiecymi, rzęsach tak gęstych i długich iż z początku wziąłem go za kobietę. Drobna figura wydawała się zmylić nie tylko moje pazerne oczy. O chłopczycę na morzu w tamtych czasach nie było trudno, znacznie okropniejszą myślą dla mnie stała się wizja porównywania pięknego bożka z tysiącem kobiet, które przestały mnie interesować, jak tylko odłączono mnie od piersi matki. _

Law zaśmiał się pod nosem, a Doflamingo zupełnie zignorował dalsze słowa, obserwując go uważnie. Ze wszystkich możliwych strojów, jakie mógł wybrać do wizyty u swojego kapitana, wybrał długi, gruby płaszcz za kolana, którego postawione kołnierze zasłaniały praktycznie połowę twarzy.

Shichibukai prychnął wściekle, zawiedziony takim powściągliwym zachowaniem pirata, za co otrzymał zaskoczone spojrzenie Lawa, z pewnością przeszkodził mu w jakimś nudnym momencie.

– Mam skończyć? – zapytał złośliwie chłopak, używając swojego ostrego języka, jak zawsze w nieodpowiednim celu. – Nie słuchasz, tylko gapisz się na mój tyłek przez cały czas.

– Skoro tak uważasz, nie będę cię wyprowadzał z błędu.

Law jedynie prychnął.

– _Pojawiłem się na wystawnej kolacji, a piękne damy otoczyły mnie łukiem, kokietując i zapraszając do uprzejmej konwersacji, mnie jednak nie w głowie babskie zaloty, a anielska twarz tutejszego oberżysty, który najwyraźniej był mną równie zainteresowany._

_Nie spuszczał ze mnie uważnego, hipnotyzującego wzoru, a ja przyglądałem się urzeczony błękitnemu niebu w jego oczach, bezkresnemu i tak idealnemu jak on sam. Prowadził rozmowę z burmistrzem, kiedy do nich podszedłem, wsunąłem się zdecydowanie między jego a barmana, ściskającego ukradkiem jego pośladki. _

_Był taki sam jak ja, sądziłem, co wprawiło mnie w jeszcze lepszy nastrój. Gdy tylko dotknąłem przypadkiem jego biodra własnym, oberżysta zbliżył się do mnie, klepnął w pośladek i ścisnął, aż pisnąłem niegodny miana mężczyzny. Posłałem mu zaskoczone spojrzenie, a on jedynie skinął na schody. Przytaknąłem, choć nie wiedziałem, jak odprawić burmistrza, starego, pomarszczonego gbura o słabym dowcipie. _

– Zabawna historia, nie sądzisz? – zagadnął Doflamingo. Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.

– _Jakież było moje zdziwienie, kiedy zaprowadził mnie do pokoju właściciela posiadłości na pięterku i ugryzł zaraz za progiem, pewny całkowitej prywatności, jaką zapewniał nam ten skromny pokój z jednym ledwie łożem. Praktycznie natychmiast dostrzegłem ciężkie kajdany zamocowane u nasady wszystkich czterech kolumn. Przerażony spojrzałem na niego, a on jedynie zakluczył drzwi i wyciągnął z butonierki starego fraku chustę. Za cichym przyzwoleniem z mojej strony osłonił nią moje własne oczy i zapadła ciemność. _Niech to!

Ostatnie słowa z całą pewnością nie należały do narratora, więc Doflamingo uśmiechnął się do siebie.

– Fufufu, doceniasz kreatywność młodego oberżysty?

Zamiast odpowiedzi usłyszał kolejne przekleństwo, jednak ciało Lawa nawet nie drgnęło, kiedy zastosował swoje diabelskie umiejętności.

– Mów dalej, dopiero się rozkręcamy – zaczął Doflamingo, wstając z łóżka.

Spojrzał Lawowi przez ramię, niby czytając książkę, tak naprawdę chciał jedynie zobaczyć wyraz jego twarzy. Pirat szybko przebiegł wzrokiem po małych literkach nadrukowanych na pożółkłych strona, przygryzając wargę.

– Wiedziałem, że ci się spodoba.

Słabo musnął ucho, w którym trzy złote kolczyki błysnęły promieniami zachodzącego słońca.

– Tego jednego nie mogę zrobić ze względu na charakter naszej zabawy, ale zapewniam, że wszystko inne wypełnię skrupulatnie, co do kropki – zaśmiał się podstępnie, dumny z osiągniętego efektu.

Nie zrobił niczego więcej poza staniem za nim, nie pozwalając ruszyć się na krok. Kontrolowanie poczynań ciała zawsze podniecało Lawa, a Doflamingo lubił nagradzać swojego pupilka za dobre zachowanie i posłuszeństwo, nawet jeżeli było wymuszone chwilą.

Law nie mógł się już z tego wycofać. Słowo się rzekło, a shichibukai w pewnych kwestiach był bardzo słownym człowiekiem.

– _Oberżysta dotknął palcami mojego nadgarstka, pieścił go delikatnie, gdy nagle wbił paznokcie w skórę boleśnie ją zranił. Ach..._ – westchnął Law wspólnie z autorem pamiętnika, gdy Doflamingo dokładnie powtórzył działania młodego oberżysty.

– Coś nie tak?

– Zaplanowałeś to – powiedział z pretensją Lawa, dostrzegając czerwone pręgi ciągnące się wzdłuż przedramienia.

– Robię jedynie to, czego chcesz. To sztuka ubierać swoje myśli w słowa. Nie mów, że ci się nie podoba?

Pragnął dotknąć jego męskości i upewnić się, że zaaranżowana zabawa przynosiła Lawowi równie wiele przyjemności jak jemu, odsłaniając wcześną erekcję. Równie mocno zamierzał dostosować się do reguł własnej gry, dopóki mu tak wygodnie odpowiadała. Grając względnie uczciwie, mógł zagwarantować sobie sporo satysfakcji ze strony jego zwierzątka. A cóż tak nie cieszy pana, jak radość jego pupilka?

– To kolejny twój chory pomysł, zmyśliłeś tę bajeczkę – warknął Law z pretensją, a grymas na jego twarzy zmienił się z wściekłego na bolesny, co Doflamingo zaobserwował w szybie okna, w której odbijały się ich sylwetki.

Był dwa razy wyższy od Lawa, ale to nie przeszkadzało mu schylić się i położyć brody na jego barku. Jako naturalny blondyn powinien teraz widzieć swoje jasne oczy, ale okulary zasłaniały przereklamowane zwierciadło duszy. Jacy naiwni romantycy wymyślili oczy jako wrota do ludzkiego wnętrza. Wystarczył jedynie ostrzejszy nóż, a wszystko stawało się jasne w mgnieniu oka, albo pozostałym po nim pustym oczodole.

– Zbyt wiele ode mnie wymagasz, nie sądzisz? – mruknął wesoło Doflamingo, kierując rękę Lawa na książkę i przewertował kilka stron, sprawdzając zakończenie historii. W międzyczasie zasłonił Lawowi oczy swoją dużą dłonią, przez co chłopak niewiele widział i oparł jego głowę na swoim ramieniu.

– Ty przeklęty...

– Ostrożnie, jesteś moim zwierzątkiem, ale nawet ty, a może szczególnie ty, powinieneś okazywać mi szacunek.

– Wiedziałeś, że wybiorę tę historię? – zapytał nieoczekiwanie Law.

– Domyślałem się.

– Cholera.

– Skoro wszystko omówiliśmy, czy mógłbyś kontynuować? Nie chcę marnować mojego wcześniejszego poświecenia – zaśmiał się Doflamingo.

– Podstępny...

– Oj, Law, Law. Nadal jesteś zbyt naiwny.

Chwila wewnętrznej walki pirata trwała krótko, zaraz po ostatnim komentarzu shichibukai, Law zaczerpnął tchu i zaczął czytać dalej.

– _Oberżysta podniósł mój nadgarstek do ust i oblizał mokrym językiem zranione miejsca. Szczypało, więc boleśnie syknąłem, ale jemu to tylko dodało odwagi. Złapał mnie za nadgarstek i wykręcił rękę za plecy, tak że prawie dotykałem palcami... _To boli... – wtrącił Law, kiedy shichibukai wykonał zadanie za słowami właściciela bardzo użytecznego pamiętnika.

– _Pragnę cię_ – odpowiedział niespodziewanie Doflamingo szeptem. – _Ty również mnie pragniesz, widziałem twoje spojrzenie, chcesz, żeby to zrobił _– ciągnął, czując deszcze wstrząsające ciałem Lawa. Bardzo bawiła go taka zabawa. Ich obu.

– _Więc widziałeś – _odparł autentycznie zaskoczony Law, początkowo niechętnie wcielając się w przyznaną mu rolę.

Doflamingo puścił mimo uszu kilka następnych linijek, opisujących uczucia wspaniałego uwodziciela przeżywającego życiowe rozterki, w związku z zaistniałą sytuacją. W zasadzie bardzo się ucieszył wyborem historii, w przeciwieństwie do Lawa, który gniewnie przyglądał się, jak ręka shichibukai pomaga mu podtrzymać drążą w jednej ręce książkę.

– Przejdźmy do ciekawszej części – podpowiedział, przerzucając ręką Lawa następną stronę. Zadanie trudne, praktycznie niewykonalne, dlatego pomyślał szybko o zmianie miejsca. – Musimy trochę urozmaicić sobie zabawę, nie sądzisz? Za drzwiami stoi służący, jeżeli mnie pamięć nie zawodzi...

– Nie... – jęknął Law słabo, zanim powstrzymał się przed strategicznym błędem. – Lepiej nie...

– Oj, doskonale wiem, co miałeś na myśli. Zaprosimy go do środka.

– Zaczekaj, może lepiej jeżeli...

– Uważam, że to doskonały pomysł – zaśmiał się Doflamingo. – Oj, król potrzebuje pomocy przy ważnej sprawie.

Ktoś niepewnie uchylił drzwi, przeciskając głowę między futryną za zamkiem. Mężczyzna był wzrostu Lawa, więc sprawa załatwiona.

– W sypialni – dodał shichibukai, a służący pojawił się w pokoju chwilę później i od razu wpadł w sidła Doflamingo. – Pomóż nam, Law nie może spokojnie trzymać książki.

Mężczyzna czuł się wyraźnie zakłopotany widokiem, ale posłusznie podszedł i odebrał książkę z rąk pirata. Zarumieniony i przestraszony spoglądał prosto w oczy Lawa, który spiął się zażenowany sytuacją. Jeszcze nie przywykł do ekscentrycznych rozwiązań problemów, jakie od jakiegoś czasu serwował mu jego kapitan? Szkoda, wielka szkoda. Dla niego, naturalnie.

– Popatrz tutaj – wskazał palcem Lawa, jakby własnym, obserwując czytającego pirata. – Nie sądzisz, że to jest znacznie ciekawsze?

– Przeczytałeś wszystkie historie z tej książki – zauważył zaskoczony Law, ale zaraz mrowienie w nadgarstku, promieniujące na palce, zniknęło i odzyskał władzę nad swoim ciałem. Zaskoczony odwrócił się z pytającym spojrzeniem, dławiąc się od wstrzymywanej wściekłości.

– Tak będzie zabawniej – oznajmił zwyczajnie Doflamingo. Wykręcił mocniej rękę pirata, przypominając mu o porzuconym wyzwaniu.

Law prychnął i przebiegł szybko wzrokiem po tekście, rzucił jeszcze spojrzenie przestraszonemu słudze, jednak zaczął czytać dalej.

– _Zabolało tak bardzo, że wygiąłem plecy, pragnąc ulżyć swojemu cierpieniu, jednak nie tego oczekiwał ode mnie młody oberżysta. Syknął wściekle, a ja modliłem się, żeby ból zniknął równie szybko, jak moje zauroczenie diabłem w ciele niewinnego anioła miłości. Jęknąłem, za co otrzymałem aprobujące prychnięcie._

– _Doskonale, doskonale – _parodiował Doflamingo. – _Teraz będziesz musiał się trochę bardziej postarać._

– _Puścił mój nadgarstek, a ja szybko od niego odskoczyłem, zrywając z oczu opaskę, by wyrzucić mu wszystkie zgromadzone do tej pory żale, jednak cios padł wcześniej niż zdołałem osłonić twarz._

Odgłos trzaśnięcia wstrząsnął sługą, Law zaś patrzył groźnie na niego, jakby planował zabić. Doflamingo w zamian roześmiał się na głos, jako jedyny czerpiąc z tej sytuacji wystarczająco dużo radości.

– To nie ja, panie – bełkotał służący, a Law zgrzytnął zębami.

– _Pierwszy raz spoliczkowano mnie w tak okrutny sposób. Wymierzenie takiego ciosy oznaczało prowokację, którą starałem się odpowiednio przygotować, przezornie jedynie w myślach, aby później móc wyjaśnić swoje wzburzenie w wypadku stosownego pojedynku o honor._

– Law, będziesz mnie wyzywał na pojedynek o honor? – zaśmiał się shichibukai.

Milczenie okazało się gorszym rozwiązaniem od otwartego pyskowania.

– Czyżbyś się obraził?

Zaciekawiony Doflamingo spojrzał na sługę, a ten pokręcił przecząco głową.

– _Oberżysta miał dla mnie przygotowany zupełnie inny plan. Rozerwał moje ubranie, słyszałem guziki koszuli upadające o podłogę._

– Jakoś sobie z tym poradzimy.

Rozdarł bluzkę Lawa jednym szarpnięciem, przy okazji zostawiając wzdłuż klatki piersiowej brzydką szramę. Służący zbladł, a pirat westchnął zaskoczony.

– Panie... – zaczął zakłopotany służący, który nie był w stanie milczeć ani chwili dłużej, więc zdecydował się przemówić.

– Tak? – zapytał wyjątkowo grzecznie Doflamingo, a służący zabrał głos.

– Przyszedłem poinformować pana o pilnej sytuacji. Nie cierpiącej zwłoki.

Słyszalny bardzo wyraźnie jęk zawodu Lawa zaskoczył sługę, który z paniką przyglądał się najpierw jednemu, potem drugiemu mężczyźnie, żałując pewnie że podjął służbę dla burmistrza.

Ooo

Po raz kolejny obecność króla okazała się niezbędna do rozwiązania konfliktowej sytuacji, więc tym razem Lawowi dopisało szczęście. Rybka z zadziwiającą prędkością wyrwała się z sieci przed skonsumowaniem. Doflamingo ze złością odprawił go na statek, wiedząc, że znalezienie tego bezpańskiego psa ponownie zajmie całe popołudnie, a tego co najmniej nie lubił.

Szczęście w nieszczęściu polegało na posiadaniu książki, którą otrzymał kiedyś od starego znajomego, szczególnie zainteresowanego władzą i pieniędzmi oraz młodym piratem z wielkimi ambicjami. Stary krokodyl musiał się wściekac, kiedy zauważył swoją stratę.


End file.
